


The Cabin with Selena Gomez and Kat McNamara

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Squirrel's Drey Stories [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Food Kink, Gay Sex, Groping, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Stripping, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Kat and Selena take three boys to a cabin near a ski resort to treat them for all their excellent work. But when everyone gets snowed in, the girls get drunk, and wild, filthy, sex ensues.
Series: Squirrel's Drey Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059851
Kudos: 10





	1. To the Cabin!

“Careful with the equipment, son,” a strong, young, man said in a kindly voice. 

He was one of the grips for the massive sound stage that surrounded them. Hot spotlights and long, thick, wires were everywhere. People were running to and fro, tending to the massive cameras and monitors. It was all overwhelming the little boy he was addressing. The kid glanced up, his round, winsome, face resembling a tiny rabbit.

“I will be, sir,” the boy replied quietly, lifting the small speaker system he was carrying with more care. 

It was a bit too heavy for him, but he tried not to let it show. At twelve years old, Erin was the youngest, smallest, person in the building. His brothers had been

working on productions for nearly two years now, learning the ins and outs of setting up professional equipment from their parents. Erin had wanted to join them for as long as he could remember, and he’d only been allowed to do so because his grades that year could not be denied. He was struggling to look like he belonged there, but it wasn’t quite working out. Suddenly, like a bolt from the blue, someone came to his aid. 

“Let me help you with that,” a bright, energetic, voice said. When Erin saw who it belonged to, he nearly leapt back in shock.

“You’re…”

“Kat McNamara. Yup!” she finished, taking the speaker system. “And you’re Erin. I know your mom and dad. They’ve been working behind the scenes on my shows for some time now. I hear you want to do that too someday.”

“Y-y-yeah… Um, yes, Ms. McNamara,” Erin stammered stupidly. His mind felt light and exceedingly foggy. 

“Well, I’m gonna make sure you have every opportunity. And call me Kat, alright?”

“Y-y-yes, Kat. Thank you.”

“No problem. Now let’s go see your brothers. They’re hooking up props for the next scene.”

In something of a trance, Erin followed Kat until they reached a dark area behind the main stage. Two much bigger boys, one sixteen, the other seventeen, were hooking up the lighting with tolerable skill. The younger one, with darker hair and fewer muscles, was named Alex. As soon as he saw Kat approaching, he abandoned his work.

“Damn, that woman’s hot as shit,” he commented to his brother, Zack. The well-toned blonde only shook his head.

“Focus on your work before someone gets shocked. They’ll be plenty of time to jerk over her later.” 

“I’d like to do a hell of a lot more than- hey, Kat!” Alex called jovially when the star came within earshot. 

“Hi, Alex,” she replied casually, putting the speaker down and giving him a one armed hug. “Your mom asked me to remind you three that tomorrow’s the day. I’m taking you guys to the woods to have a ton of fun. There’ll be skiing, swimming, nature walks, snowmobiles, fishing, canoeing...all sorts of things. You two boys have been excellent crew members this year. And you,” she smiled, turning to Erin and pecking his cheek. “Your mother says you’re top of the honor roll! You’ve all earned a little treat. And you won’t be alone with me. Selena Gomez is coming along, too.”

“Selena Gomez!” Alex parroted, trying to hide the bulge that sprung between his legs at once. “That’s freaking awesome!”

“She’ll be glad to know you think so. We’re leaving tomorrow at nine.”

“Well then we better finish up here and get packing,” Zack said practically, though he was as horny for Kat and Selena as his brother was. Erin said nothing. He simply rubbed the spot where he’d been kissed. 

The night before had been full of hurried pacing and restless sleep, while the morning drive had featured stiff legs and boredom. The woods were some six hours away from the production studio so that even in Selena’s fancy SUV, the trip was a slog. It offered more than enough room for five people, internet access, and multiple charge ports for smartphones and tablets. Still, no one could move while the car was moving, and Netflix and YouTube grew dull rather quickly. On top of that, it had snowed for most of the drive, slowing things down that much more. So when Selena’s driver pulled up to the cabin, everyone leapt out in sheer relief, and after he helped the boys bring their things in, the said driver got new instructions.

“Park the car at the resort and head for your quarters. Come back at this time tomorrow. That’s when we’re taking the boys out there.” Nodding, the driver got in the SUV and took off.

During the next hour, everyone got settled in the cabin, packing their things away into the drawers and closets. Kat and Selena shared a room and a bed and the boys shared the other one. When the unpacking was done, Kat led everyone to the kitchen table.

“I ordered something big to celebrate our first day together: sirloin burgers and duck fat fries. Dessert’s awesome too: triple fudge brownies drizzled in caramel. Eat up and then we’ll-”

Suddenly everyone’s smartphones began to buzz angrily. It was an emergency broadcast signal. Selena got to her phone first, frowning adorably when she read what was displayed there. A blizzard warning had been issued for the area. She walked to the window and saw a furious cloud of white snow. She couldn’t see the road or their walkway anymore, nor anything other than the raging snow. 

“Um, you guys? Nobody panic, but I think we’re snowed in. We’re gonna be stuck here for a while.”

“Shit,” Alex swore after he peered out the window. “How far away is the resort?”

“About two hours from here,” Kat replied slowly. 

“Mom’s gonna worry,” Erin piped up. By his tone, it was clear that he was worried, too. 

“Nah,” Zack replied confidently. “I’ll just give her a call and let her know we’re alright.” 

He picked up his phone and was dismayed to discover there was no cell service to be had. 

“So we can’t reach anybody?” Alex asked, a bit shakily, “and no one can get to us?”

“Not until the blizzard stops at least,” Kat answered, trying to sound stoic. “But like Selena said, there’s no need to worry. They’ll be able to get to us in a day of two, and we have enough supplies in here for a week. Let’s all just eat and try to calm down. It’ll be just fine. You’ll see.”

They ate, but while they tried, no one calmed down. Erin was jumpy and very anxious. The blizzard howled like a hoarse wolf and banged on the windows fiercely. The little boy jittered with every knock. His brothers weren’t much better. They were pensive and irritable, so that Serena realized a fight was bound to happen very soon. And Kat? Selena could clearly see her friend felt responsible for everyone, and it was taking a toll on her. Anger, stress, and fear were swallowing everyone up, but Selena had something of a radical plan. She called Kat aside after fetching a bottle of wine. It took a while to convince her, but eventually, the women were on the same page. 

“We’re all gonna have a little wine,” she announced, passing a full glass to each person. “It’ll calm us down.”

“But,” Erin interjected. “We’re not old enough, and-”

“I know,” Kat replied, petting his head gently. “But this is an emergency, and this is going to help, Erin. Please trust me.”

“Well...okay,” he said, sipping carefully. 

The boys had a nice buzz a half hour later, but both women were clearly drunk. They were giggling a lot and making lewd jokes, to the great joy of Alex, who boldly laughed right along with them. Soon, Selena was asking the teen to tell some of his own, while Kat kept “accidentally” backing into him or groping his ass. She thought it was hilarious. She wasn’t alone. By the time Alex was done telling his joke, Selena was hugging him sloppily and gushing about how funny he was. 

The dirty jokes mostly made Erin nervous and Zack horny, but all the groping had given Alex a huge bulge in his pants and an idea.


	2. Truth or Dare

“Let’s play a game,” he suggested. “Truth or dare.”

“Hell yeah,” Kat chuckled friskily. “That sounds like fun. C’mere, Erin. I want you to play too. I’m in charge around here so I’ll go first,” she said as the preteen came to her nervously. “Selena! Truth or dare?”

“Truth!” Selena answered tipsily.

“Do any of the boys make you horny?” a chortling Kat wanted to know.

“Kat!” Selena cried, feigning shock. “Okay,” she continued in conspiratorial tones. “Alex does. He’s funny and he looks kinda hot!”

“She really is drunk!” Zack quipped with a chuckle, patting his brother on the back.

“Fuck you,” he laughed, blushing crimson at Selena’s confession, while Erin covered his face to hide a cute fit of giggles.

“That’s what she wants to do!” Kat cut in, tearing up with her mirth. “Your turn, kid!”

“Alright, Kat. Truth or dare?” he asked.

“Truth!”

“Who do you wanna fuck?”

“Erin!” she answered at once, hugging the boy, who turned beet red as his mouth fell open. “I call the little one! He’s just so damn cute! No, baby,” she cried, pecking him sloppily as she felt him apprehensively wriggle in her arms. “Don’t be afraid. Mommy won’t hurt you. She just wants to play a little. You like your Mommy don’t you?” Kat asked, slurring her words a bit. Erin fell still at once, savoring the shockwave of pleasure Kat’s little kiss sent through him.

“It’s your turn,” Zack reminded him. 

“Truth or dare,” Erin asked, playing his kiss and Kat’s drunken confession over in his mind.

“Dare!” Zack replied confidently.

“I...I dare you to kiss Selena,” he said, kissing rather being on his mind.

Without hesitation, Zack stepped over to the drunken star and cradled her head, smiling at her giddly expression. He kissed her deeply, sucking her tongue into his mouth, and she petted and groped his ass the entire time. When Zack finally broke the kiss, Selena was mewling softly, clearly ready for more. 

“Selena, truth or dare?” he asked. 

“Dare!” Selena responded at once, slurring the word a bit.

“I dare you to strip and spread your legs for us,”

“Fuck yeah!” Alex interjected, leering eagerly. Neither Erin nor Kat said a word, but both turned to see if Selena would comply.

Selena did comply, slipping out of her clothes slowly and seductively, shaking her hips and looking over her shoulders. She ran her hands along her bra, cupping her tits firmly and presenting them to Kat and the boys like a stripper eager to earn her pay. The others cheered her on and soon she was naked. Her smooth skin looked inviting under the cabin lights. Selena took her turn, daring Kat to strip, and the results stunned little Erin, and everyone else. 

In mere moments, Kat was in her birthday suit, her pink pussy glistening with juices. The boys didn’t wait a second longer, not even Erin, who was blushing adorably at the moment. They all stripped naked and Kat took her turn, daring young Erin to kiss her between her legs. When he protested that he didn’t know how, she took hold of his head and gently guided it in. 

“Now show me how you lick an ice cream cone, sweetie. Oh, God, yes! Just like that! Good boy! Up and down, sweetie. Yes! Just a little faster! Yes, Erin! Fuck, he’s good! Eat Mommy’s pussy, sweetheart. Shit, I’m gonna cream! OH FUCK!!!”

Kat was trembling so badly Zack had to run over and steady her. Electric current radiated from her undulating cunt, through her supple body, to her engorged nipples. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and Erin was startled to be sprayed with tangy cunt juice. When she recovered, Kat tenderly kissed the boy and cuddled him, calling him wonderful and amazing, and stroking his hard, little, cock. Then Zack and Alex had a conference with him before he took his turn. By popular demand, he dared Selena to suck their cocks. 

“Hey, Kat! They’re corrupting your boyfriend!” Selena giggled as she got on her knees and took Alex in her mouth. 

She bobbed her head up and down, covering the boy’s entire 

shaft in spit. With her flexible tongue, she encircled the head of his cock and licked the underside, drawing a loud moan. She switched to Zack, taking his balls in her mouth and sucking like a nursing infant. When the eldest boy began to groan, and his cock to leak precum, she swallowed it whole, forcing his thick meat to slam into her tonsils. Her eyes were red and unfocused, spit cascaded down her chin to streak and spangle her tits, and tears ran down her famous face. And then she switched to little Erin, who was excited and rock hard. He purred softly as his member was slathered in celebrity spit. 

“Kat, I dare you to fuck these boys like a dirty slut!”

“Challenge accepted. Come and get me guys!


	3. The Orgy

“Fuck, this bitch is tight!” Zack groaned as he pounded Kat’s pussy. 

“Hell yeah!” Alex replied as he drilled Selena’s ass.

“This is a really good day!” Erin cried as he fucked Kat’s mouth. Everyone went at it ardently, going for gusto.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Selena shouted. “Ram that teenage cock in my shitter! Give it to me like the dirty, fucking, slut I am! Come on! Shove that cock in me balls deep! Hell yeah! Pull my hair! Yank it hard! Own that fucking asshole and make Selena Gomez your bitch. Fuck, I’m getting close! Don’t you dare stop! Shit, I’m gonna CUM!”

Pussy juice ran down her legs as Selena’s cunt blasted it everywhere. Alex was not far behind her, grunting loudly as his cum exploded in her asshole. Selena collapsed on the floor, wearing a naughty, little smile. Beside her, the sound of flesh smacking flesh echoed through the cabin. 

“Rim her ass, Alex!” Zack shouted. “I dare you to eat her ass and make her cum!”

“Don’t do that!” Erin interjected at once. “That’s where her poop comes from. It’s nasty!”

“It isn’t really,” said Kat, freeing her mouth for the moment. “It can feel really...oh, God, Zack. Keep fucking me...really good. Turn around and I’ll show you. Trust mommy,” she added when Erin hesitated.

He turned around for her, and immediately moaned as her tongue found purchase in his cute, little, rosebud. It darted around the edge, then wormed its way in. Erin was humping back on it before he knew what he was doing.

“See? I told you,” Kat giggled, licking his asscheeks. 

“Please don’t stop,” Erin begged, trying to get her to start up again. 

“Will you lick my butthole later, sweetie?” Kat asked with a mischievous grin.

“Yes, mommy,” Erin replied, just like he knew she wanted him to.

Smiling, Kat resumed her tongue lashing, moaning deep into the boy’s ass as Zack continued to ream her hole. Erin began jacking his dick to Zack’s rhythm, and the older boy was wildly grabbing her tits. Soon Kat’s orgasmic cries rang out in space, joined by the loud slurping noises Alex was making. His tongue speared deep into Selena’s asshole, and he was sucking hard, siphoning his cum out of her.

“Poke that perfect pop princess pucker!” Selena cried. “Eat your cum like the dirty pervert you are! Oh fuck! Eat that creampie out of me! Rim that shithole, you nasty bastard! Fuck! Eat it! Eat my fucking asshole!”

“You heard the bitch!” Zack said as he doused Kat’s womb in cum. “Eat that ass!” He grunted, pulling out. He was about to dive into her pussy head first when his little brother stopped him in his tracks.

Erin went straight to Kat’s ass and eased himself in, spraying his load inside almost instantly. And while she would have much rather had it in her mouth, Kat was nonetheless happy when he kept his promise and ate her ass. As he ate her ass, Zack dived into her pussy, and the two ate Kat to another stunning orgasm. When all the asseating was over, Erin had to pee, and this gave Kat a nasty idea. 

She ran to the kitchen and got a big, glass, bowl and set it at Erin’s feet. With a bit of coaxing, the boy pissed in it, watching Kat and Selena lick their lips as he did so. Alex followed his lead, and then Zack, until the bowl was full nearly to capacity. Then Selena picked it up and took a long swig. Kat followed suit a moment later. 

“Damn, that’s fucking hot!” Alex exclaimed, jacking his cock. “Kat and Selena are piss hungry sluts!”

“You think that’s something? Watch this!” Kat said, taking a huge mouthful. 

She then kissed Selena, easing the liquid into her throat. The boys beat off and cheered as the piss was swapped back and forth, until at last, Kat and Selena swallowed half each. They emptied the bowl down their throats, and Kat fetched her vibrator and fucked her tits as Selena took a long, forceful piss to refill it. When that was done, Kat took her turn, and the boys eagerly followed their example.

Zack downed a mouthful of piss and then made out with Alex as he swapped another one. The girls got into a sixty nine, loudly eating each other’s dripping snatches as Zack took hold of his brother’s assmeat. Alex groaned as Zack kneaded and squeezed the flesh, and they shared the celebrity nectar from mouth to mouth. When they finally swallowed, they turned to Erin, who was on all fours, moaning like a horny slut as Kat fucked her vibrator in his virgin ass. 

She had wet it with pussy juice before diving into Selena so the boy was bucking with the purest pleasure. Alex slipped his cock into Erin’s mouth, where it was met with a warm and eager tongue. Zack ran to the kitchen, returning moments later with grape jam, which Kat and Selena happily scooped into their cunts. As each girl ate the sticky, sweet, stuff out of the other’s twat, Zack applied a good amount to the interior of Alex’s asshole. His brother cried out pervertedly as the licking and sucking began, even more so when Erin slathered Alex’s cock in jam. He was in heaven, being sucked from both ends, and then Zack plunged into his ass. 

"Hell yeah! Fuck me like a slut!" Alex shouted as Zack savagely jammed his huge prick home. Alex groaned loudly with pain and pleasure, as Zack pistoned his massive dick in and out.

"Goddamn!" he cried, on fire with lust. 

Kat’s hand was a blur, pumping her vibe in and out of Erin’s asshole. Alex’s cock was being feverishly stuck in his little brother’s mouth, forced there in part by the cock reaming Alex’s ass. Within three minutes, he was loudly begging to be pounded, and the girls were slurping cunt like there was no tomorrow. Alex sluttily humped his ass back, taking Zack’s tool balls deep, and then the room rang out with a cascade of orgasms. Everyone fell into a cum-eating frenzy, then fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. Selena dreamed that a huge dog prick was ramming into her pussy with inhuman force and speed, and she was loudly screaming that she wanted to be bred, that she wanted to turn her pussy into a puppy mill. 

The following morning was full of minor hangovers and pacts to take the previous night to their graves. Kat and Selena were none too proud of themselves, but they admitted they’d never enjoyed anything so much in their lives. The blizzard stopped by mid afternoon, and snow crews came through to clear the path. The five of them had a wonderful time at the resort, and no one ever learned what happened at the cabin. 

  
  



End file.
